Like a bullet to your brain
by Foramen
Summary: Giotto was a wounded man. The betrayal of his ex-lover still haunted him to this day despite the years that had passed. He had been hoping that time would help him heal but he didn't know that his salvation would come in the form of a eighteen years old boy. A weird boy he would met in a strange and kind of painful way. [G27]
1. Karma is

**H****ello folks! :3 **

**Let me introduce this story and myself a bit.**

**This is my first story in English (It's not my mother language and I have no Beta so forgive me for the eventual errors) and also, it's a G27! A paring I personally love and that needs more fan fictions (and fan arts)**

**The title may sound weird but I really like it x°D It has a meaning but It's nothing tragic (no one is going to be shoot with a gun in the brain xD)**

**Tsuna will probably be a bit ooc. He is older than in the manga here so he is also more mature and less dame (but some dameness is still there)**

**I don't really know what else to say. Just have a nice time reading this and let me know if you like it =)**

* * *

1

» _K__arma is …_«

If one were to ask what type of person Giotto Vongola is, people would answer in many different ways.

Some -mainly girls- would say he is the perfect man, the prince charming every woman dreams of; others, like the people he dealt with at work, would say he is a smart, charismatic man that radiates respect and power from every pore of his being.

If one were to ask a certain redheaded (or pinkheaded?) man, he would say Giotto Vongola is an idiot.

A good-hearted but insufferable idiot that will surely be the reason why he'll get white hair before old age.

"Giotto" said G from a dark corner of a nicely furnished room, stopping his blond haired boss dead in his tracks.

"Are you trying to skip paperwork? _Again?_"

Giotto gulped. Gripping the doorknob tighter, he turned around slowly towards his best friend, conjuring up the best smile he could offer in that moment.

"No". It sounded more like a question than an answer and G scowled darkly, making Giotto gulp for the second time in lesser than four minutes.

After a moment of silence, the redhead asked the question that he could never stop himself from asking: "Are you alright?".

The smile left Giotto's face for a couple of interminable seconds until a new, bright smile replaced the previous one.

"I'm fine G".

The man looked at his boss face and mentally grimaced.

It was a large and bright smile. "_Too bright"_, he thought without being able to stop the worry from overtaking his mind.

This wasn't good.

_Giotto was not fine_.

He hadn't been fine for a far too long time for G liking.

Since that bastard of a melon-head had betrayed his boss, Giotto had never been the same. That light which animated his eyes in those days back then when everything was fine … that warmness … the _love_ … it had dulled out leaving behind only a shadow of what once was there; a black curtain that obscured those once bright and trustful amber eyes.

And G wanted to see that light come back more than anything.

He tried, everyone tried.

Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, _even Alaude_! They all had made an effort to find _something_ that could completely bring back their boss to his old self, but not one of them had succeeded.

It's not that Giotto wasn't the same person anymore. He was still the charming young man that years ago had captured them all with his smiles and gentleness, treating them like family.

He cared for them all and they knew.

But Daemon … Giotto had _loved _Daemon, and that _fucking bastard _had cheated on him with a _girl._

A fricking _woman_.

He didn't even know her name, it was something like Ellen, Eleanor .. maybe Elena but he wasn't sure and he didn't care.

He just hated that nufufuing cretin.

"G".

Giotto voice brought him back from his dark thoughts and the redhead eyes focused again on the blond haired guy standing on the doorway.

Another smile was directed at him but this time it looked much more real. It was Giotto's _I'm-sorry-that-I-always-make-you-worry _smile and G had once again seen the hidden apologize in it, like he always did.

With a lighter heart, the redhead smiled too, showing he had received the message and that the blond was forgiven.

"See you tomorrow, G."

Before the tattooed man could do more than blink, Giotto was out of the office and the redhead suddenly remembered _why_ he had stopped the man in the first place.

_The paperwork._

A scream of rage boomed inside the walls of Vongola corp while his blond haired CEO escaped from the building running like his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

Because nothing was scarier than an angry G. Maybe only Reborn.

* * *

"_Karma is a bitch._" Thought Giotto running under the pouring rain that decided to fall down five minutes after he had left his workplace.

He had done a wrong to his best friend leaving him alone with a stack of unfinished paperwork and this storm seemed to be Karma's way to make him pay.

The fact that he forgot he had a car parked in his personal parking space under his own company was probably Karma work too.

_Duh_.

After passing another corner, he finally arrived on his street. He could see his house - the biggest one - getting closer and he already started dreaming about moment he could finally collapse on the sofa and sleep until G arrival that evening to scream at his face about the little stunt he put on today just to get away from a stack of papers.

Lost in his gloomy thoughts of tortures which G would have put him through, he did not notice the door of a van parked in front of one his neighbors house, open suddenly. The last thing he heard before hitting the ground was a worried male voice scream something in his direction and his own voice saying in his mind: "_yes. Karma is definitely a bitch_".

* * *

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

When Giotto started to get back his consciousness, he could feel every little muscle of his face _hurt _and he kind of wanted to scream like a mad man what a _fucking bitch_ Karma was.

He sniffed and his nose started hurting more than before.

He did not deserve this.

Not for ditching a stack of paperwork.

"Ehy, you awake?"

He knew that voice.

It was the same one he heard after getting hit by _… what was he even hit with?!_

He blinked a couple of times, finding himself staring at a young boy face. The mysterious guy was probably around fifteen or sixteen years old not older, he had a fair complexion, round honey eyes and spiky brown hair that - weirdly enough - reminded him a bit of his.

"You .." he tried to ask him who he was but right after uttering the first word, a stinging pain crossed through his face keeping him from saying anything else.

Even if he didn't manage to finish his sentence, the boy seemed to have understood what he wanted to ask, so he spoke up while passing a cold wet cloth on his face.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short".

"_Tsuna?_" thought Giotto taking a peek at the boy face again while the wet cloth reached his forehead. That wet piece of fabric felt _great_ against his acing face.

"It's weirdly fitting".

They boy chuckled and Giotto realized he had said it out loud.

"You are not the first one that told me that"

A weird silence fell between the two and Giotto decided to break it by asking a question that had been going through his mind since he woke up.

"What is it that hit me?"

The boy stopped his movements taking off the cold cloth from his face and Giotto nearly wanted to pout at that but he know better than to do it.

Because he was a twenty-three years old man.

And twenty-three years old men _did not pout._

"You really didn't notice?"

He looked up and was met with the sight of Tsuna biting his bottom lip trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"_Cheeky brat_" Thought Giotto scowling slightly.

He was twenty-three years old! That guy was a kid compared to him and he was laughing at his miserable state!

"Yeah, I didn't notice! And there is nothing funny about this kid!"

"Kid?" repeated Tsuna looking at him with wide eyes before glaring -no, that couldn't be called a glare, that was a _pout_- in his direction.

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen!" for some reason, Tsuna cheeks colored a bit while saying this but Giotto was pretty sure he wasn't lying. His intuition told him that much.

Despite that, he couldn't help but stare at his '_nurse_' like he had grown another head.

Eighteen? That guy was _eighteen?_

The color on Tsuna cheeks darkened a bit more and Giotto couldn't understand if the kid- no- _boy_ was flustered or angry.

"But, you look fifteen".

Tsuna huffed, making an expression that Giotto could only describe with one word: _adorable. _

A moment later, the blond man mentally slapped himself.

_What in the hell was he thinking?!_

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna voice forced him to concentrate on the young man again and he was surprised to see a worried expression on his new acquaintance face.

"Yeah, I'm better now".

It was the truth. His face didn't hurt much anymore.

"That's good".

Tsuna smiled. A real, full-blown smile and Giotto found himself blushing.

Later, once he got back home, he would deny with all of his might that he actually blushed because of a _teenager,_ but in that moment he couldn't help but think that, that boy, was undeniably _cute_ and that maybe_,_ just _maybe_, Karma wasn't that much of a bitch after all.

.

.

.

.

"_You laugh and I can't breathe._"*****

* * *

**_*_****_Six Word Story #30 by anbsention_**

**Poor Giotto xD I've kind of abused him in this chapter (but don't worry primo you'll have better days in the next chapters) **

**Still not much of Tsuna, but we'll have his point of view in the next chapter and you'll get to know him a bit more =)**

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. First day of school pt1

**before leaving you to the chapter, I want to thank everyone that has added this story to his favorites or followed and a special thank you to those that left a review /3. **

**You have no idea of how happy I was to see all of those favs and follows after publishing just one chapter!**

**A Guest reviewer asked me about the guardians … well, just read this chapter and you'll have your answer XD as for Daemon's betrayal, it will be revealed in detail in future chapters (but it will take some time)(it's nothing overly tragic).**

** This time, as said in the previous chapter, we will see mostly Tsuna and his first days in Namimori. **

* * *

**2**

**» ****_First day of school - pt.1_****«**

"_What a nice day_" thought a certain Sawada Nana while looking outside the window; right after finishing placing breakfast on the table.

The woman looked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor of the nice house she shared with her precious son and sighed fondly.

_He was still sleeping wasn't he?_

Taking off her apron, Nana crossed the room easily, despite the many boxes that littered the floor.

They had arrived in town two days ago and they still hadn't finished unpacking all of their belongings.

Once she arrived in front of her son room, she opened the door widely sighing once again at the sight of her young boy still asleep under the covers.

"Tsu-kun, _Tsu-kun!_ Wake up or you'll be late for your first day in the new school!".

She poked the cocoon in which her son had wrapped himself in and kept on calling him until she heard a grunt.

Nana smiled at the sound and in a second she had the hems of the cover on her hands.

Seeing that Tsuna seemed to have no intention to get out of his bed, she gripped the covers harder and took them off with one swift movement letting the cold air hit her son which whined indignantly.

"Ugh, mom!"

Nana chuckled and let the covers fall on the edge of the bed, away from her son hands.

"Tsu-kun, school starts in twenty minutes, breakfast is already on the table and you still aren't dressed yet"

She took his new school uniform and threw it at him.

The clothes hit Tsuna right in the face and he released an unhappy groan.

_School_.

He hated that hell hole. It was full of idiots.

He had despised his school life back in Shimon too and he was pretty sure that here in Namimori things would have been the same.

The only light in that sea of darkness that was Shimon High had been his best friend, Enma.

But here in Namimori there was no Enma.

He sighed while putting on his school blouse. At least he did not need to worry for his best friend safety. Even if he wasn't there, Adel and Enma's other siblings were more than enough to keep him safe and out of bullies hands.

Him on the other hand, was completely alone in a new and unknown town.

The only person he had met was that weird blond man who had been a victim of one of his cursed moments of clumsiness.

He still remembered seeing that tall figure falling to the ground; hit by the very van's door he himself had opened.

For a dreadful moment Tsuna thought he had _killed_ him.

He was already freaking out at the idea of spending the rest of his life in jail when he heard a groan from the supposedly dead man and a ray of hope cut through his dark thoughts of imprisonment.

_The guy was alive_. He was not going to have him on his conscience for the rest of his life!

He had taken him inside the house with the help of his mother and took care of him while she left to continue emptying the van together with the guy that had driven them there.

Then, the same man he had spent hours nursing, started comparing him to a fifteen years old kid and he got irritated.

He knew he was short. _A shrimp. _And his face was too baby-like and 'cute' - as his mom liked to describe it- for a guy of his age.

His shortness and cuteness were his weak spot.

He had been made fun of lots of times back in Shimon because of his kind of 'girlish' features.

It took him a lot of time to make it so that those comments won't be uttered ever again by his bullies.

The day he succeeded, had been a day full of pain.

_For his bullies_.

Still, when that guy told him he looked fifteen it didn't sound like an insult so he didn't get too angry.

No, actually he even ended up blushing when the man stared at him for a time that felt like five solid minutes.

He had never been silently stared so intently by someone before.

It was usually him that did the staring (even if people often did not notice) and it kind of made him feel funny being looked at with so much attention.

The fact that the man was good-looking had not helped his blushing tone down one bit.

Actually it had made the whole thing far more embarrassing.

A small twinge of red appeared on his cheeks while thinking about two days ago, but it disappeared as soon as he looked at the clock.

_He had only ten minutes left to reach school and eat._

"HIEEEEEE" a high-pitched scream left his mouth as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Once he arrived in the kitchen, Tsuna grabbed a pancake from his plate and left screaming a "bye" for his mother, leaving behind an open door and a box reversed on the ground after he had tripped on it.

* * *

He knew things were not going to be easy.

School was the usual hellish place no matter in which town you lived in. But he didn't expect to enter a danger-zone right after stepping a foot in the school grounds.

"Herbivore".

Tsuna gulped slightly at the sight of the icy steel eyes that were glued to his form in a more than scary way.

That guy was dangerous. A look was enough to understand it.

Something shiny appeared on the hands of the dark-haired boy and Tsuna felt a chill crawl up his spine.

_Tonfa._

That scary person carried around Tonfas! a weapon! _in school_!

The armed guy raised an arm and Tsuna noticed for the first time the red armband.

_Discipline._

That guy was there to discipline him?!

"You are late".

"E-eh …?" was Tsuna smart reply right before the dark-haired boy lunged at him while muttering: "I'll bite you to death".

Releasing a terrified squeal, Tsuna side-stepped the attack, unintentionally sparking up the curiosity of the prefect.

"Oh?" whispered Hibari, looking at the little scared rabbit in front of him with a hint of surprise on his expression.

"_He dodged it?_"

With new-found interest, the prefect tried to hit him again and again but to his stupor - and slight anger - the herbivore kept on avoiding each attack.

"Herbivore" growled this time the disciplinary committee leader "stop escaping".

"_And letting myself be beaten to a pulp?!_" thought Tsuna sweating slightly, " No, thanks".

The dark-haired boy eyes narrowed dangerously and Tsuna understood he had said the last part out loud.

"_Oh god …_" he thought while looking at the creepy way the light hit those steel Tonfas. It made them look as dangerous as their owner.

"_I'm doomed _" Thought Tsuna while turning around and running as fast as he could towards the building. He could _feel_ that scary guy following him and he mentally grimaced.

He had been on school grounds for less than ten minutes and he had already a dangerous - and violent - person after him.

* * *

Once Tsuna reached the classroom he nearly wanted to burst out crying.

Class.

He was safe there right?

That guy wouldn't follow him in there, _right?_

The teacher and the students were looking at him in a shocked way but he didn't care. That guy was standing outside the door but he did not try to enter.

After piercing him with a dark glare, the Tonfa-guy left and Tsuna could finally breathe.

He had never been happier to enter a classroom.

" Oh my, you must be Tsunayoshi, right? " Tsuna looked up and for the first time he took in the faces of his classmates and his teacher, which was smiling warmly at him.

"Ah, yeah …" now that danger was away Tsuna could suddenly feel the stares of his classmates on him and he gulped.

He _hated_ being in the center of the attention.

"Ehm, y-yeah that's me. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada".

He could hear a couple of snickers coming from the class and he mentally sighed.

Great way to start his first day in Namimori High.

The teacher giggled and after giving him a bright smile she presented herself.

"My name is Luce. I'm the Japanese teacher".

"Oh .. nice to meet you".

Luce smile got larger and Tsuna blushed. She was a really beautiful woman.

She had him present himself to the classroom and after his small presentation the teacher assigned him the only free desk in the class. The one in front of a grumpy silver-haired guy.

He reached his desk quietly, praying God that he would not trip on anything at least this once.

However, he did not expect the silver-haired boy to kick his chair right before he could even try to sit down.

Tsuna looked at his new classmate and the boy did the same, with an angry scowl adorning his face.

"_Oh joy .._" Thought Tsuna while picking up the chair and sitting down awkwardly.

"Gokudera-san, don't kick other people chairs!" Luce voice cut through the air with a weird force that Tsuna did not expect her to have and that Gokudera guy huffed.

"_This is going to be hard uh-uh?_".

He turned around slightly to take a peek at his classmate face and he found two emerald eye stare at him angrily.

Irritated by the unjustified attitude of that Gokudera person towards him, Tsuna answered the glare with an equally angry look which seemed to shock slightly the silver-haired boy.

Yeah, they were always shocked when they saw that Dame-Tsuna and his 'cute' face could actually make a dark glare.

If that guy had problem with him, he was going to have him spit out the reason as soon as possible.

He had already made a mistake with that strange guy with the Tonfas, by letting himself be intimidated, showing weakness even if he had already decided to do things differently this time.

Yeah, this once he had no intention to end up having the same reputation he had back in Shimon -that nickname, Dame-Tsuna, still haunted his mind- and he would have liked to find a way so he did not need to use violence this time to save himself from the bullying.

Despite his wishing, the piercing glare directed at his head during the whole lesson gave him the feeling that getting on good terms with that Gokudera person was not going to be easy

.

.

.

.

_"When the world tries to break your back with its weight,  
get a stronger spine."__*****_

* * *

***Meggie Royer, ****_Things My Mother Didn't Tell Me But Should Have_**

**I know what you must be thinking. Tsuna apparently using violence?! Tsuna begin able to avoid Hibari Tonfas? Tsuna glaring?!**

**Tsuna abilities will be explained in the next chapter. And we are most likely going to see Giotto come back (maybe some Yamamoto too).**

**Once again, I hope that there are not too many errors çAç**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
